Powerful
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella is changed and planning on living peacefully. Fate has other plans. Sequel to On The Run. But can be read by itself.
1. Home

BPOV

It has been 1 year since my run in with the law. Edward realized how dangerous life truly is and we have a plan for him to change me. I ran downstairs when he honked his horn. My dad is at work. I climb in the car with my stuff and we take off. We arrive in Vegas 1 day later. At sunset we go to the strip and pick out a random chapel. Edward quickly pays and we head in. As soon as the marriage certificate is signed we head towards the airport. Hopefully me missing isn't nationwide yet. 5 hours later we are sitting on a plane on the way to Australia. The plane ride is a long one but when we land it is nighttime. When we get outside there is another car waiting for us.

"Edward" I say when we get in the car.

"Yes love"

"How on earth does your family live in one of the sunniest places in the world?"

"We own a lot of land right on the coast."

"What about school and work."

"We have enough money and we are technically home schooled."

"How long of a drive is it?"

"About an hour"

I turn on the radio and realize that a great song is on. I start singing along with it. An hour later we pull up to his house. To get past the huge security fence you had to swipe a card. The driveway is at least 10 miles long. When I finally see his house it is by far the biggest and strangest. It looks like a Victorian with modifications. There is a huge pool right next to the house. A diving board is sticking of one window in the house and a water slide is sticking out of another. Behind the house I could see the ocean. There is a dock leading to a boat. For some unknown reason there is a flagpole on their front lawn with a pair of boxers where the flag should be. I see a huge slip and slide on the front lawn. There is also a full playground. Further up the driveway is an enclosed area with a paintball arena inside. I could also see a rock wall and go carts. I could also see a corn maze. It is a childhood wonderland.

"Who designed this place?"

"Esme thought it would be easier to adjust to being a vampire if you had some fun along the way. Emmett helped. Wait until you see inside."

"Your family is suddenly very scary."

"Why is OUR family scary?"

"You guys are insane."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Have some fun before I bite you."

"Okay 1 week of nonstop fun."

We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Edward I thought you said that there would be some stuff to do inside."

"The basement my love"

He led me down to the basement and I was shocked. It was huge. There were two doors to the right and two doors to the left. There was also one across from me. The area at the bottom of the stairs was tiny about a 5x5 square but I knew that the rooms would be huge.

"There is a movie theater, an indoor pool, laser tag, a bowling alley, and a huge ball pit." Edward informed me.

"When is the family going to show up?"

"The moving van will be here around 10am and the family's flight lands around midnight tomorrow."

"What are we going to do until then Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm sure I can think of something Mrs. Cullen."

"Do you guys have anything else around here I should know about?"

"There is a water slide that directly leads to the ocean, a trampoline in the back yard, a library, and a slip and slide that leads directly to the ocean."

"You guys never get bored do you?"

"Not here"

"So what do you want to do?"

"How about you go to bed."

"But there is so much stuff to do."

"You have eternity."

"Fine"

He led me back to the main floor and up three flights of stairs and down a very long hallway. When he opened the door I was met with a room almost exactly like the one in Forks. The only difference was this one was bigger, had a larger music collection, had a bigger stereo, and had a bed instead of a couch.

"The house is pretty much furnished what is the family sending over?"

"Clothes, pictures, and some other stuff. Most of the moving van is clothes though."

I curled up and went to sleep.

OoOoOoO

When I woke up I found the room empty. I rolled over and found two pieces of paper, one was a note.

Bella

I went grocery shopping. I left a map of the house for you; it is bigger than it looks. I'll be back soon.

Love

Edward

I grabbed the other piece of paper. It was actually 3 pieces stapled together. They each had a different floor on it. I took a look at it and found that the bathroom was across the hall. Edward had brought my bag up so I got out some clothes. I found a pair of gray yoga capris and a dark blue t-shirt. I then went and took a shower. After the shower I put on a digital watch Edward had bought me. When I was dressed I found that it was 9am. I took a look at the map and made my way down to the first floor. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard this annoying buzzing. I followed the sound and found a speaker by the door. I pressed the button that said talk.

"Hello"

"Hi we're the movers for the Cullen family."

"One minute, my husband went grocery shopping and this is my first time here so give me a second to figure out how to open the gate."

"Okay"

I looked around quickly and found a card reader and swiped the card.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah its opening I'll be up in a minute."

5 minutes later they pulled up in front of the house.

"Your driveway is long miss."

"I know my family is kind of strange."

"So where do you want the stuff."

"Do the boxes have names on them?"

"Yeah"

"Bring them in and sort them into piles by name and I'll take them up to the right room."

They started carrying them in 2 boxes at a time. I saw most of the boxes had Alice written on them. I looked at the map and saw both her and Rosalie's rooms were on the second floor. I found them then went down and started carrying boxes up. When the movers were done carrying boxes in they helped me carry them to the right room. As soon as we finished Edward pulled up.

"Bella dear I'm sorry they showed up early."

"It's okay all the boxes are in the right room now."

The movers left and I turned to Edward.

"So what took you so long?"

"I left around 8. The store that I was going to go to was closed so I had to go farther away."

"What are we going to do today?"

"First you are going to eat. You haven't eaten much the past couple of days. Then we are going to have some fun."

After a breakfast of eggs and toast I changed into a bathing suit we went down to the beach. We swam till lunch time. For lunch Edward made me a delicious grilled cheese. After lunch we went down to the basement. We played in the ball pit, laser tag, bowling and then a movie. For dinner Edward made spaghetti. After dinner we went out jumped on the trampoline, went through the corn maze, and played on the playground till dark.

"Bella time for bed."

"No I want to stay up and greet the family."

"Bella you've had a full day."

"Please" I sounded like a whiny child.

"Fine"

"Yay! Let's go watch a movie and play laser tag."

At 1am we went upstairs to wait for the family. They showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey sis!" Emmett called.

"Em!" I squealed.

I bounced into his arms.

"Edward what did you do its 1am and she's acting like Alice?" Emmett asked.

I jumped down from his arms and ran to Esme.

"Emmett I didn't do anything. She has been like this since we got here."

"Mom this is the coolest house ever. I am going to love living here."

Jasper came over and put a calming had on my shoulder. I saw Edward nod and soon I was very tired. I felt Edward catch me as I fell over fast asleep.


	2. Fireworks and Video Games

BPOV

When I woke up I heard a ruckus outside the window. I walked over to it and saw the boys play fighting in the front yard.

"Boys" I muttered.

I still had no clue where everything in this house was so after my shower I grabbed my map and headed toward the kitchen. I somehow got lost and ended up on the opposite side of the house. I tried backtracking and ended up in the attic. The water slide was on the 5th floor so I was above that. Not wanting to get more lost or hurt myself I called Edward. I had heard him calling my name for the last few minutes. At this very moment the entire family was searching the property for me. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" He sounded worried.

"Don't freak out okay."

"Where are you?"

"Long story"

"Explain"

"I was headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast but I got lost. I tried backtracking and ended up in the attic. I have no clue how to get back down to the main floor."

Edward was laughing, "Only" chuckle, "you" laugh, "could get" giggle, "lost with a" chuckle, "map."

"Enough laughing can you just come get me?"

"I'm on my way." The voice was right behind me now.

I whirled around and saw his beautiful face.

"How did you do that?"

"Vampire. Remember."

"Just lead the way downstairs."

When we got downstairs the family breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella you scared us." Esme hugged me.

"I got lost and ended up in your attic."

Emmett lost it and burst out laughing.

"Shut up, this house is huge."

"I can't believe you got lost." He managed to say.

Emmett was on the floor now along with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and even Esme.

"You guys will pay severely when I become a vampire."

"What are you going to do, get us lost?" Jasper laughed some more.

"Just watch your back."

Just then there was a loud bang and I was knocked off my feet by something. It was colorful and sparkling. Then another one whizzed by my head.

"Shit! The fireworks, the wind must have blown them over." Emmett ran out the back door.

A series of loud pops and bangs came from the backyard. More fireworks came flying in and one hit me in the arm. Edward was so busy trying to put them out that he couldn't protect me. The force of it knocked me back a few feet. The fireworks were still flying so I just stayed down. After a minute they stopped. Edward was in front of me before I could sit up.

"Oh god, Bella I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

When I put some weight on my arm to push myself into a sitting position pain shot through my arm.

"Ow!" I clutched at my arm and fell backwards, "Shit! Esme are you insane enough to keep fireworks in the house?!"

"I thought they were mature enough to handle it." She replied as Edward brought me up to a sitting position.

Carlisle knelt down and took a look at my arm. After a few minutes of examination he spoke, "It could've been worse."

"How bad?"Edward growled.

"It looks like it was dislocated. It also looks like the ulna, radius, and elbow were broken so she needs a cast."

"How on earth am I supposed to have any fun if my arm is in a cast and Edward is worrying every second of the day?"

"I have this cast that I designed. I haven't gotten it approved yet but we can try it. It wraps around your arm and protects it. But it is as flexible as your arm. It also has an attachment that you hook directly to your clothes that acts like a sling."

"I'm willing to try it."

An hour later the cast was on my arm. While Carlisle was working on my arm the boys were cleaning up the mess they made. As soon as Carlisle was done I jumped up.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Bella be careful with that arm." Carlisle warned.

"I got Edward watching me and he won't let me do anything."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. I ran off like a little kid on a playground.

*******

I hate rain. I have been here for five days and it is raining.

"I hate rain." I complained.

"Bella we can find something else to do. Why don't we go to the game room?" Edward had never mentioned a game room.

I grinned up evilly at him.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Video games!" I sounded exactly like Alice.

"Your becoming more like Alice every day."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine you aren't let's just go do something."

"Where is the game room at?"

"Next to the library."

I ran up the stairs. There was only one door near the library and when I opened it up I saw a ton of games. I ran over to the Wii. I choose Mario Karts and started it up. Edward chuckled next to me. I would never again be bored.


	3. New

BPOV

Today is the day. Carlisle will come in the room and bite me as soon as I find some comfy clothes to wear. Alice isn't happy about that but she is going to have to live with it. Edward is still not happy about me being turned but he will get used to it. The week has been the most awesome one in my entire life and I am ready for eternity.

I step out of the shower and get dressed. I am so excited. I throw on a baggy t-shirt and some comfy slacks. After drying and brushing my hair I walk down to the living room. The entire family looked tense. I went over to Edward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at me and forced a smile. The entire family looked up and smiled at me. It was kind of creepy. Edward and Carlisle stood up. We walked up to the bedroom together. I gave Edward another kiss and laid down on the bed.

"Bella I might have to restrain you when the transformation is finished."

"Okay"

Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the neck. Then he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck. I felt the venom instantly. I didn't want to hurt Edward so I didn't scream. I did my best to hold my screams in and not thrash around.

The venom was excruciating. It felt like someone was stabbing me all over with a thousand red hot needles. It was a never ending pain. I don't know how I held my screams in but I did. Every second felt like an hour and every hour a year. I thought it was never going to stop. It felt like somebody was throwing boiling water over me repeatedly. Hell would probably be better than this. I heard somebody talking to me. They were telling me it was okay to scream. I couldn't tell who it was. Finally after what felt like years the pain started to recede. It started in my fingertips and toes. It slowly made its way up. When the pain was gone from my arms and legs I could hear better. I could make out full sentences and tell who it was.

"Edward it will be over in 13 minutes. I am going to get the rest of the family up here." Alice said.

Thank god it was almost over. I didn't know how much more I could take. I was on the verge of screaming and I knew that it would hurt Edward if I started screaming. I realized that as the pain receded from my head and torso it gained in my heart. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the thundering in my heart. The more the pain receded the more it gained in my heart. It felt like my heart was going to explode any second. Finally after what seemed like forever my heart stopped. The pain stopped too. I didn't move for a second. When I realized that the pain was gone and it wasn't coming back I opened my eyes. I could see everything. I sat up and looked around. I saw my family standing by the door. Emmett and Jasper were standing in front. Carlisle was behind the boys but still in front of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. I looked over towards the music collection and saw Edward. I stood up and walked over to him. I reached up and touched his face. I jumped back when it felt... warm. I felt Jasper trying to calm me.

"Jasper please don't." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Bella" Carlisle took a step towards me, "I know you're confused but I don't want to restrain you."

"I'm not confused, just curious. There is a difference." I was beginning to relax without the help of Jasper.

Alice stepped forward. Jasper reached out a hand to stop her but she just brushed it off. She walked right up to me and took my hand. This time I expected the temperature and didn't jump back.

"Why are you warm?" I asked.

"We are still as cold as we always were. You are now the same temperature so we feel warm to you."

"That makes sense." I replied. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. They looked tense. "I'm not going to attack anyone you two can relax." They looked very shocked.

"That is not natural Carlisle. I have never seen a newborn so calm and I have seen a lot of newborns." Jasper's voice showed more shock than his face.

"Have I ever done anything normal?" I asked.

"See what I mean? She is less than half an hour old and she is standing there joking. All the newborns I have ever seen were screaming in thirst."

It was only after Jasper's statement that I realized a burning in my throat. I pushed that aside and walked up to Jasper. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Sometimes things happen differently than you expect. With me around learn to expect that."

"Carlisle you can't stand there and say this is normal."Jasper wasn't paying attention to me.

"Jasper as she said she has never been normal." Carlisle replied, "Now Bella you must be thirsty."

"A little." I admitted, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"You are doing very well but we don't want that to change. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are going to take you hunting."

I nodded. Edward walked over to me and took my hand. We walked to the door like that. Emmett and Jasper followed. Edward led me to some woods on the center of the property. They owned much more land than I thought.

"Bella let your instincts take over." Edward instructed.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I smelled a carnivorous animal and sprinted off. It looked like a tiger. I quickly took it down. After I was done with it I sprinted back to Edward. He looked shocked. I looked down thinking I was covered in blood or something. I was perfectly clean. When we got back to the house the entire family was in the living room.

"How did the hunting go?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper was right, Bella is abnormal. She took down a Tasmanian Tiger and not a hair out of place. Not even Emmet can do that." Edward stated.

"When will you boys get used to the fact that I'm not normal?" I looked at them. I left them standing by the door and walked up to Alice. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

We walked down to the theater and picked out a movie. We watched The Haunting. It was interesting. After that we watched all of the Final Destination Movies and the entire Harry Potter series. When we went back upstairs 24 hours later Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle we talking. We were about to go up to Alice's room when Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella can you come over here for a minute?" He called.

"Alice you go up to your room, I'll be up in a few minutes." I walked over to the boys.

"Bella we want to see if you have a power." Carlisle said.

"Okay"

"Do you hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"No"

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No"

"Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

"No"

"I want you to put your hand on Emmett's shoulder and focus on Edward not being able to read his mind."

I did as I was told. I saw Edward shake his head.

"Thanks Bella. If you feel weird just let us know."

I nodded my head and ran off to Alice's room.


	4. Delivery

BPOV

I have been a vampire for 1 week. Jasper still can't get over the fact that I'm not normal. Carlisle spends most his time trying to figure me out. I am constantly hanging out with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Edward finally broke down the barriers in our relationship. Emmett keeps trying to beat me at arm wrestling. He has not yet succeeded. Alice insists that I should go shopping with her soon but I don't want to take that chance. Right now I am trying to talk some sense into Edward.

"Edward go ahead. You will still be on the property and if I need anything you are only a phone call away."

Right now the girls are shopping. They want to decorate another room. The boys need to go hunting but Edward insists that I shouldn't be left alone.

"Fine but if anything happens call me immediately."

I had a funny feeling that Jasper was helping me. They left the house and I turned the news on.

"Bella and Charlie Swan are still missing. Miss Swan has been gone for 2 weeks and is assumed dead. Mr. Swan disappeared 1 week ago and police are still looking for him. He is also assumed dead."

I turned the TV off. I couldn't listen to it. I knew that my dad had been reported missing but I had assumed they would find him. I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of the buzzer. The girls must be home. I swiped the card without even asking who was there. I was still upset about my father. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I held my breath and went to go answer it. A young delivery boy was standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a package for Bella Cullen."

"That's me."

"Can you help me get it out of the truck it is really heavy?"

I walked outside. Luckily it was cloudy. After the package was in the house is signed for it. When the delivery man left I took a good look at the box. It was made out of wood. It was about 6 feet long and 2 1/ 2 feet wide. I was just about to open it when my cell rang. It was Alice.

"Bella is everything okay? I saw you interacting with a human."

"Everything is fine."

"We're on our way home."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

I walked over to the box and pried the lid off. I gasped at what I saw. Then I screamed loud.


	5. Oh My God!

Esme POV

Shopping was absolutely wonderful. We had just left Ikea when Alice had a vision. When she came out of it she looked frantic. She pulled out her cell at vampire speed. We were already halfway home with Rosalie's driving

"Bella is everything okay? I saw you interacting with a human."

"Everything is fine."

"We're on our way home."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

"Alice what exactly did you see?" I asked curiously.

"A delivery boy showed up at our house. The boys were out hunting so Bella answered the door. That was all I saw."

"But everything's okay?"

"Yep, but I want to go home to be sure."

EPOV

Hunting was great. I hadn't been out and had fun in a while. I was usually too busy worrying about Bella. I knew that Jasper was helping me.

"So Eddie, is Bella good?"

"I am not answering that question Emmett."

"Come on please Jasper wants to know too."

I was about to reply but I heard a really loud scream coming from the house.

"That's Bella" I took off running.

BPOV

I fell to the when my legs gave out. I pulled myself into a corner on the far side of the room where I curled up into the fetal position. I started crying tearlessly while trying not to stare at the box. I turned myself towards the wall. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to just be a horrible joke or nightmare. I didn't open my eyes or move when I heard the frantic footsteps or the gasps of horror. I didn't listen to what the voices were shouting or the hand on my back. I just let myself become numb.

EPOV

When we got to the house we saw a wood box in the living room. Bella was in the corner crying.

"Emmett get that box outside!" Carlisle knew that the first month of vampirism was very important in determining what kind of lifestyle the vampire was going to live. I walked over to Bella and put a comforting hand on her back. She didn't respond.

"Bella look at me." No response, "Bella look at me." Still no response. I shook her, "Look at me!" Still nothing.

Carlisle came over and tried to get her to answer unsuccessfully. I picked her up and moved her to the couch. Then the girls got home.

"What happened? Why is Bella like that? The last time that happened is when we left."

"Somebody delivered her father's body, drained of blood, in a box, via FedEx."

"Oh my god! Do you know who did it?"

"I think Victoria might be behind it."


	6. Powerful

BPOV

That one word. That one vile word. That name. That was all it took to snap me out of the numb state I was in. I started growling, quietly at first, but it got louder. The family must have heard because everybody was trying to get me to calm down. Jasper was trying to send me calming waves but they weren't helping. Edward tried talking to me but his voice did nothing. I saw nothing but red. I got up off the couch slowly. Emmett was standing there ready to restrain me. I just walked around him and out the door. Victoria deserved to die. She would die. Knowing what I was going to do Emmett grabbed me and tried to restrain me. He picked me up to carry me back into the house. I planted my feet on his legs and pushed forward. The force combined with the surprise was enough for Emmett to lose his grip on me. I landed on me feet and took off running. I knew that I was faster than anybody and I used that to my advantage. The wind whipped my hair behind me. The force of the wind cleared my vision. It blew away the red haze. I realized that if I murdered her I'd be just as much of a monster as her. If she tried to fight me I wouldn't hesitate to defend myself, but I wouldn't go after her. I stopped about a mile from the gate and took off in a different direction. I headed towards the woods. After a quick hunt I found a tree and perched myself high up. The sun was just starting to set. I love sunsets. They are peaceful. They wash away the sins of the day pave the way for night. When I was little they would always help calm me down after I had a fight with my mom. I don't know how long I sat there but it was late when I finally hopped down. The sun had set a long time ago. The night was completely black. Even the stars and moon were hiding. I felt horrible for the way I had acted earlier. They probably hated me. I ran back to the house silently. I could hear everybody in the living room. They were talking about me. I scaled the wall and climbed into Edward's window. I crawled into the bed and hid myself completely by the gold comforter. I even put the pillow over my head. The family must have heard the movement because they rushed into the room. I didn't move. Edward approached me. He stood next to me silently for a minute before he sat down and put a hand on my back. He sat in silence for a minute before he spoke.

"Bella" I didn't respond, "Bella, please talk to me." No response, "Bella look at me. Let me see your beautiful face." No response, "Why won't you talk to me? We are not mad at you."

"I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not."

"How can you say that? I hurt Emmett."

"Bella you didn't hurt him. You just surprised him. You are the first vampire ever that is stronger than him."

"But I was still mean."

"Bella what you did was normal. Most newborns are like that nonstop for the first year, sometimes longer. You actually did us a favor. We were all starting to think we imagined you. You're just so perfect and nobody is that perfect. By snapping you showed us that you are real."

I pulled my head out from under the pillow, "So you're really not mad at all?"

"Nobody is mad at you. We are actually happy that you are at least somewhat normal."

I jumped up and hugged him. I notice that the family had left. I hadn't heard them leave.

"Can I go talk to Carlisle I want to ask him some questions?"

"Of course, everybody's downstairs. Their thoughts of worry are driving me nuts."

I took Edward's hand and followed him downstairs. The family was in the living room. My eyes landed on Emmett and I felt extremely guilty. Jasper elbowed Emmett and Emmett approached me. He engulfed me in a hug. Then he threw me over his shoulder playfully and I laughed. He carried me to the couch and dropped me.

"Bella if you smile anymore your face will split in half." Emmett always knows how to break the tension.

"Bella I overheard you telling Edward that you have some questions for me."

I nodded, "I noticed something earlier. I don't know how to explain it."

"Just explain the best you can."

"When I got mad I noticed this wall. I didn't feel it like it was always there but I saw it in my mind. Then it got thicker. It was like I could see the wall and Jasper's calming waves but the calm wasn't affecting me."

"It sounds like you are a shield."

My face clearly showed my confusion.

"Your mind is protecting its self. It sounds like you have a mental shield up subconsciously all the time but your body can put up a physical shield if threatened. With some practice you could be very powerful."

"So what you're saying is that Bella is as powerful as the Volturi?" Emmett would ask that question.

"No she would probably be more powerful than the Volturi."

The living room turned deathly quiet.

I decided to go for a walk. I was tired of being testing my shield. It had been 13 days since it was discovered. I walked downstairs. The boys were play fighting in the back yard, Carlisle was in his study, and the girls were trying to decide how to redecorate Alice's room. When I walked outside I saw a dark cloud in the distance. But I took off anyway. I got to the woods in about 3 minutes. I climbed into a tree a deep in the woods. I just sat there thinking. I headed home about an hour later. As I was walking through the small meadow Edward liked to take me to I heard the trees rustle.

"Edward, you can't scare me. Come out!" I giggled. He had tried unsuccessfully many times to scare me.

The person that stepped out of the trees was not Edward, and they were not alone. Before me stood the bright red eyes of Victoria and Laurent.


	7. Problems

BPOV

"What are you doing here?"

"Revenge"

"You aren't going to succeed."

"Yes, I am."

"You're outnumbered." I was stalling.

"No, I want you. You're the one that's outnumbered."

Shit! I ran. It didn't take long for Laurent to tackle me. I shoved my elbow into his stomach. Victoria wasn't far behind him. I stood up as she lunged for me. I dodged. They started circling me. They lunged at the same time. I jumped up at the last second and they collided with each other. I took off running again. This time I stopped when I heard them close by so that I would be ready for the attack. I jumped up when Laurent lunged for me. He grabbed my feet and dragged me down. He pinned me down quickly. I could hear Victoria laughing and circling us.

"It's a pity. I won't get to see Edward watch me kill you. But the chase is more fun now that you're strong and fast." She leaned down to me, "But I can have as much fun with you as I want."

Suddenly Laurent was off me. I saw Edward fighting Laurent. Victoria smiled at me. I lunged at her and she ran off. I ran after her. I managed to tackle her about half a mile away. She pushed me off but I wasn't letting her get away that easily. I tackled her again. She grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me into a tree. She pinned me up against it and ripped off my arm. I didn't give her the satisfaction of screaming. I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. We stood there staring each other down. She got impatient and attacked again. I was expecting her and when she reached me I reached my arm out to catch her. She did something unexpected and ripped my other arm off. She took advantage of my surprise and pinned me to the ground.

"Bye bye Bella." She whispered.

She bent down towards my neck then suddenly jumped off me and took off. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Once she was gone I quickly assessed my situation. Both my arms were ripped off and scattered around the small field we were in. I then realized that she had managed to bite me in the neck but didn't rip my head off. The family was probably coming to my rescue, again. About 2 seconds later everybody ran into the field. I tried to pull myself into a sitting position but without my arms it was impossible. I was suddenly surrounded by my family.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better." Edward was frantic.

Carlisle sat me up and Emmett ran off to get my arm.

"Edward just reattach my arms so that I can go after that bitch!"

"Bella nobody is going after her."

"You can't let her get away!"

"Bella if we go after her we will be just as bad as her."

"Fine"

At that moment Emmett came up behind Edward with my arms.

"This might sting a bit." Carlisle warned me.

It stung, a lot. After my arms were reattached we headed home.

After the run in with Victoria a month ago, nobody is allowed to go anywhere alone. I hate it. We have been working on my shield some more. I can now put up the physical shield on command and we had discovered that if I wanted it to I could block people out so no one could approach me. If anybody touched the shield when it was like that they would get shocked and sent flying backwards. I didn't like practicing that. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I put my book down.

Alice pranced in and sat down on the bed, "Bella were going out."

"Out where?"

"The entire family is going shopping!"

"Alice I will kill everybody in the mall."

"Bella, the entire family will be there to stop you. Carlisle says you have excellent control. You can do this."

"Fine"


	8. More Problems

BPOV

I was on edge the whole way to the mall. I made sure all my shields were down. I wanted the family to be in control at all times. When we pulled into the parking lot I was terrified as hell. I made sure I had control of my emotions before I got out of the car. The car was parked far away from the mall. I took a deep breath. I could smell the humans but it wasn't strong enough to make me go crazy. I took Edward's hand and started walking. I would take a deep breath every couple feet. Everything was fine until we got to the doors. I took a deep breath and wanted the humans so bad. Outside the air was open. Inside the scent was powerful. I stopped breathing and tried to get control of myself. I could see Jasper telling the family to stay put. He knew I was trying to control myself. After a couple minutes I still didn't have complete control. I buried my face in Edward's chest and inhaled. I could still smell the humans but it wasn't as powerful. Edward's scent helped clear my head.

_Edward we need to go home._

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking back towards the car. The family followed us. I kept my face buried in Edward's chest the whole way. I didn't start to breathe again till we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Bella you did very well. With a little bit more exposure you should be able to walk freely among humans." Carlisle commented when we got home.

I didn't say anything. I just got out of the car and took off to go hunting. I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to be going anywhere alone. I smelled Emmett and Jasper following me. I ignored that and went after the small game I smelled. Afterwards I went and sat in what I call my thinking tree. It was the tree I went to whenever I wanted to clear my mind. Everyone in the house knew about my thinking tree. So Jasper and Emmett knew that I felt bad that I almost completely lost control.

"Bella you did very good." Jasper said.

"I let Alice down."

"What do you mean?" Emmett inquired.

"She wanted to take me shopping so bad."

"Bella the fact that you didn't lose control shocked the entire family. They are all very happy with you." Jasper and his damn emotions.

"I guess you're right." I jumped down from the tree, "Last one home is a rotten egg!"

I took off running. I was about halfway home when I ran into something big and hard. It had appeared out of nowhere. There was a vampire in front of me. I took a couple steps back. He was taller than Emmett but Emmett defiantly had more muscle. When the boys saw the vampire they put themselves between me and the vampire. I put my shield up without hesitation.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked the newcomer.

I heard footsteps and smelled the family coming. As soon as they were close enough I pulled them into my shield too.

Edward spoke up, "Felix you have no reason to be here. Go back to Italy."

"We heard that you are housing a human."

"Human was already turned. Leave!" I was surprised by the strength in my voice.

"You must be the lovely Bella. We have heard so much about you."

I stepped in front of Emmett and Jasper, "LEAVE!"

"You don't talk back to me." He reached out to slap me but just hit my shield.

He flew backwards.

"I said leave."My voice was deadly.

"You'll regret this." He turned around and ran.

You didn't have to have Jasper's power to feel the tension in the air. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You know talking to the Volturi like that is never a good idea."

"He started it."

"You sound like your 5."

Our little conversation dissipated the tension. We went back to the house and sat down at the table.

"We have to figure out how the Volturi found out about Bella."

Nobody said anything. I thought for a second before speaking up, "Maybe it's Victoria." I could see the confusion on everybody's face, "She knows she can't get to me while you're around. So she goes to the Volturi to start trouble. While you guys are distracted she gets me."

"Bella it's so simple that she might just try it. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Easy we stay one step ahead of her."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"She doesn't know we know her plan. Plus we have Alice. We can always side step her."

"We will just have to be extra vigilant."


	9. I Already Have Enough Problems

BPOV

It has been a month since we met up with Felix. Life has gone back to normal. We are on our way to the mall. They want to test my control again. By the time we get out of the car I have full control of my emotions and all my shields are down. We walk slowly and I test myself every couple feet. When we reach to door the scent hits me. I want the humans but not as bad as the first time. I stand there for a second before trusting myself enough to go in. Inside the scent is overpowering. I can hear the hearts beating, the blood flowing, and smell the delicious scent. I want it so bad. But my need to be like the rest of the family is more powerful. I take a few more steps.

"Somebody start talking." I order through gritted teeth.

Emmett started talking to Rosalie. I focused on him and tuned the sound of the humans out. It was still there just not as loud. I head into a leather store and breathe in the scent of the leather. That helps with the smell. I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Bella are you okay? Your eyes are pitch black." Edward was concerned.

"I'm fine" I was able to talk normal without fear of grabbing the closest human.

I walked over to the coats and started browsing. I was trying to keep my mind distracted. I was able to tune out the humans some more. Only lasted about ten minutes though because a sales lady came over to us. I couldn't control myself with her that close.

_Edward do something. If she gets any closer I won't be able to control myself. _

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist while Alice intercepted the sales lady. As we were passing through the doors a human came in. They brushed against me and I lost it. Emmett and Jasper rushed over to help.

"Bella calm down! Carlisle come help us, we can't hold her much longer." I could hear Edward but he sounded so far away.

The monster inside of me was winning. Somebody slapped my face and my head was clear long enough for me to stop breathing and shove my face in Edward's chest. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and start walking. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle followed. A couple minutes later the girls joined us. They had a bag from the store that we had gone in. I didn't say anything the whole ride home. The family tried to make me feel better unsuccessfully. When we got home I took off into the woods. The family knew I would need my space so nobody followed me. After a quick hunt I went to my thinking tree. I was sitting there with my head against the tree and completely still, not even breathing, when I heard footsteps.

"Go away"

"Isabella that is no way to great somebody."

That wasn't anybody in the family. I spun around and jumped out of the tree. Felix was there with some other vampires. I could tell who they were based on the pictures Carlisle had shown me. Aro was the one that had spoken. My shields were up so Alice couldn't see me.

"What do you want?"

"We heard that the Cullen's were housing a human. We wanted to make sure everything was taken care of."

"So Felix can't deliver a message. You have to come all the way out here."

"There are other reasons for the visit."

"What other reasons?"

"Felix told me what happened last time he was here. I wanted to offer a few select Cullen's a place in the Volturi."

"We are very happy here. Why would we want to stay in some medieval castle with a bunch of monsters?"

Aro slapped me. It didn't faze me.

"Little girl, you will not talk back to me."

"So I'll talk forward."

He slapped me again, "You better watch your mouth."

"How am I supposed to watch it? I can't see it."

He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to a tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why's that?"

I threw my shield out. He went flying backwards.

"That's why."

The remaining Volturi charged at me, but I had my shield out so they all just flew backwards. Aro stood up and motioned for them to stop.

"Listen to me, Isabella, I will come back. But next time, I'm not leaving till your dead."

"Interesting challenge. Good luck winning."

Aro glared then took off. As soon as they were out of hearing range I headed back to the house. I didn't want to but I had to tell the family. They were all in the living room when I walked in.

"Bella what's going on? Jasper says your emotions are all over the place."

"Promise you won't be mad at me." They promised, "I might have accepted a challenge from the Volturi after messing around with their heads a bit." I grinned.

"You better give us a better explanation than that." Edward looked pissed. So I told them everything. "How could you be so stupid? What if they killed you?"

"I had it under control."

Edward just shook his head and stormed out of the house. I was in big trouble.


	10. Consequences

BPOV

The rest of the family just stood there. It was completely silent. After about a minute of that I hung my head and went up to the room that Edward and I shared. I heard Carlisle and Esme leave. They probably went to find Edward. Then I heard Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett come up to my room. They didn't bother to knock, they just walked right in. I was sitting on the floor by the window looking out.

"Bella" Jasper was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize."

"But I put the entire family in danger."

"Bella the Volturi have been after us for years. This challenge is a blessing in disguise. If you weren't around when the Volturi came after us, we wouldn't survive. With you around we are untouchable."

"Edward hates me now."

"No he doesn't, he's just surprised. You are not the same timid Bella he met in high school."

"But because of me his entire family is going to end up dead."

"No, you make us untouchable." Jasper started sending calming waves towards me but I just put up my shield.

"Jasper, you know I don't like that."

"Sorry, just trying to make you feel better."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Emmett called out suddenly.

I was confused until Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He was trying to make me laugh. He ran up to the attic and threw me out the window and into the pool. I didn't laugh, didn't smile I just got out. I walked to the ocean and sat down. I love the feeling of waves crashing over me. I saw Jasper pull his phone out.

"Hey, did you find Edward?" there was a pause, "She's not doing good. Can you bring him home right away?" another pause, "Okay, see you soon."

This felt like one of those movie scenes where the main character breaks out into song. I knew what I had to do. I got up to do it but Emmett and Jasper were standing right there.

"You're not going anywhere."

I took off anyways but Emmett managed to catch and tackle me.

"Edward would kill us if we let you do something stupid."

"I already did."

"Alright, he would kill us if we let you do something more stupid."

I heard footsteps coming towards us. Seconds later Edward got to us followed by Esme and Carlisle. I just lowered my head.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward spoke softly.

I noticed that the rest of the family walked back towards the house.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I didn't run away because I was mad at you. I ran away because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, that worked out great last time!"

"Bella I was close to losing my temper. I didn't want to accidentally hurt you with my anger. I actually tried to chase after them. It was stupid but I was upset. I didn't want anybody to hurt my beautiful Bella."

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have everything to be sorry for, running off, messing with the Volturi, putting you guys in danger repeatedly, you guys probably would have been better off if you had never met me. "

"No, we wouldn't have. The Volturi have wanted us dead for a while. If you hadn't come along it would've just prolonged it. They would've come after us eventually and they would've killed us. You have to believe that this was not your fault."

"I can never forgive myself if something happens to you or anyone else in the family."

"Nothing will"

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. We stood like that for a while before going back into the house. Everybody was acting as if it were a normal day. I headed up to the bedroom with Edward. We didn't do anything, we just sat there and listened to music in each other's arms.


	11. The End of the Beginning

BPOV

I jumped out of the window and found a large shady tree not far from the house. I sat down next to it and started reading. I had recently gotten into the May Bird sires. It was about a girl that was trying to save the afterlife. The girls were upstairs decorating another room and the boys were hunting. The girls were trying to create a band room. We haven't had any issues for three months but we're still being extra careful. I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me. I didn't pay any attention though because I thought it was the boys. A few seconds later a couple of arms wrapped around me. The nails were painted red so I knew it was nobody in the family. I tried to pull them off but couldn't so I tried throwing my shield out. For some reason it wasn't working. That's when I started kicking and screaming. I tried to make as much noise as possible before I got too far from the house. I saw the girls run out of the house. Esme ran off in one direction and Alice and Rosalie ran towards me. I tried to look up and see who was holding me but because of the way I was being held, I was I couldn't. Suddenly two vampires jump out of the trees and tackled Alice and Rosalie. I didn't recognize them so Victoria was probably behind this, but why didn't we see this coming. I hoped that Esme got away. I was dragged further and further away from where Alice and Rosalie were desperately trying to get out of their holds. I was dragged to the water when I saw the boys and Esme coming towards us. I thought they were going to get to us but more vampires appeared. One of the hands moved and covered up my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I felt myself being dragged into water. The last thing I heard before I was completely submerged was the sound of fighting.

EPOV

I was laughing when Esme ran up she looked frantic.

"Victoria's here" an image of Bella fighting as she was being dragged away filled her mind.

She started to lead us to where she had last seen Bella when we caught her scent. We followed it for about a mile when I saw Bella being dragged into the ocean. We weren't expecting a bunch of vampires to jump out and attack us. I grabbed the first one I saw and threw it into a tree. There were about 5 vampires and 5 of us. One jumped on my back so I ran backwards into a tree. I had to do that a couple of times before it fell off. When it did I ripped its head off. I turned around and saw that Emmett was just finishing off the last one. We went into the water when another thought entered my head.

"Shit!"

"Edward we will find her."

"What about Rosalie and Alice?"

"Everybody looked at Esme."

"We only saw Victoria so they went to hold her off until I got you guys."

I took off towards the house. We didn't see Rosalie or Alice anywhere. The only thing we saw was ashes.

**THE END**

**Don't worry I am going to make a sequel that ties up all the loose ends. I already have most of the first chapter typed. It just won't be up until next year because now the only acess to microsoft word is in school. Please review! :)**


End file.
